(ORIGINAL) Deepest Desire
by Continuer
Summary: This story follows Irish as he battles through hardship, heartbreak, depression, and other dangers as he tries to save the woman he loves and the 10,000 other souls trapped in Sword Art Online. SAO Fan fiction that follows original characters as the main and SAO characters as side. I do not own SAO nor do I own any SAO characters. I only own the OC's in this story.


**A.N: First story, be fair in reviews. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 0: Sunshine on a New Day!

November 2nd, 2022. The "fresh" morning air of the bustling city of Yokosuka pours into the home of Riyoto Kane. Only his family and police know of his actual name, everyone else just calls him by "Irish" as he requests.

The smell invades his nose and he jerks up from his bed covering his mouth. "I'll never get used to this," he utters as he rises from his twin size bed and slams his window shut.

He rubs the blue orbs he knows as eyes and gazes on his small computer desk. His attention is caught by the large device on his dresser that resembles a helmet. It's adorned with a dull gray color and decorated with the large black letters of N, V, and G. Underneath that lies the name of this piece of machinery, "NerveGear."

 _I can't wait...it's been what...like 3 months? I wonder if my friends from the beta will come back for the full game...maybe Noka..._

While indulging in his thoughts, Irish adverts his eyes unknowingly to the wall clock above his door...it is 0750. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" he screams as he quickly throws his clothes on and darts out the door. He runs outside and almost jumps in his '86 Chevrolet Monte Carlo. He backs out and speeds down the road to his school, Akuna High School

 **POV SWITCH**

About 20 feet from Irish's house, another late student resides in her bed. The peaceful and slow tune of an acoustic guitar plays on a radio by her bed and the gentle scent of expensive perfume fill the bedroom of Azukine Rito. The peace in the room is interrupted by the sound of a roaring muscle car speeding down the road. "Who the hell is he to disturb such a peaceful neighborhood?" Azu coldly asks to herself as she rises from her queen size bed.

After yawning and stretching, she looks over at her computer desk. A NerveGear lies at the top of the desk in a large display case.

 _Soon...I wonder if Governor will be back on..._

She notices her clock and it tells her 0755. "Damned..." she murmurs to herself as she walks to her closet and pulls out one of her favorite outfits. It is a dark blue knee length dress with a moderately low neckline and a shiny Sapphire necklace to add to the beauty. "Heh...all the boys will be all over me. Except...him..." she says to herself while looking in the mirror, looking a little disappointed.

She grabs the keys to her car and walks outside. She climbs in her 2018 Toyota Camry slowly due to her shiny Sapphire high heels she chose to wear today as well. She starts her car and drives out towards her school, Akuna High School.

 **Akuna High School used to be an all-girls school until it went co-ed 3 years prior. It has since become "infested" with perverts, as many girls that study there say. Many male students that go there are sometimes unfairly labeled as perverts even though they didn't do anything. Irish is one of the few that escaped this treatment, mainly because he just doesn't care what people think of him and they just left him alone. But he has earned almost everyone's respect by being a respectful person himself. He's one of the most respected students along with Azukine. They can be seen together a lot and many rumors go around that they are together. Though they deny them, one of them wishes that the rumors were true. Azukine is one of the few girls that is not bothered by perverts. The main reason being the rumors about her and Irish. Many people see that she acts a little different around Irish and that is what sparked all the rumors.**

The late bell for the start of school is seconds from ringing. Irish drives in and drifts into the first parking spot he can find. He gets out and starts running to the door when something blue catches his eye. He turns, and sees the fluttering blue fabric of Azukine's dress. He becomes mesmerized by the waving of her luscious brown hair and the sparkle of her emerald eyes. He doesn't realize that he has just hit his face on the closed door.

Azukine walks up to him and giggles, "You okay? What do you think?" she asks as she stands in what could be perceived as a seductive pose. "Yeah I'm fine...you look beautiful," was the response he could utter in his trance. "Thank you, now let's go in," she giggles as they walk in. The late bell sounds the second the front door closes.

 **A.N: Well...what do you think of this prologue? I have intentions to continue along the lines of SAO canon and using some characters from SAO (don't own, only characters I own are the OC's) Okay, Continuer signing off. (Heh...first story is original instead of continuation)**


End file.
